The Champion and Her Magus
by PinaPoe
Summary: A story about Dani and Illyana's relationship. in the comic they shared a friendship and trust that not even Kitty had with Illyana. What if that friendship was something more? Femslash.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: The New Mutants belong to marvel comics yada yada I make nothing from this.

Timeline: New Mutants issue eleven. The New Mutants are the "Guests" of the White Queen and her Hellions. In a desperate plan to save their comrades Illyana Rasputin transported herself and fellow teammate Danielle Moonstar to Limbo, the eldritch realm where demons roamed and Illyana ruled as master. The transport, something Illyana has rarely attempted took a lot out of her, leaving her unconscious and Danielle at the mercy of the Demons wishing to make them their lunch. Using her underdeveloped Mutant powers, Danni managed to create an illusion of the creatures greatest fear to send them fleeing in terror. Their fear was of Sym, a giant purple behemoth that the New Mutants had faced off against earlier. The battle had seemed one until Danni's illusions faded to reveal the true demon Sym.

The Champion and her Magus

PinaPoe

"I'd hoped… never to see this place again." The blond Russian managed to mumble, as consciousness slowly returned to her. A desperate situation had forced her to teleport into the demonic realm of Limbo. She grew up in this wretched place, and had nightmares of it still.

"Thank the spirits." Dani Moonstar whispered a quick thanks to her Native American deities. "Illyana are you alright?" The Cheyenne girl, barely sixteen, reached out to nudge her companion's shoulder. She had known the strange Russian for a few months, but never really had many dealings with her. They shared a home at Xavier's school for the gifted. Dani was there as a student and co leader of The New Mutants. Illyana was a guest of her brother Peter Rasputin, the x-man know as Colossus.

Illyana had returned several months ago after being abducted by a demonic sorcerer named Belasco. When she was rescued, she had mysteriously changed from a child to a teen. Aside from that little was known of the young woman. Physically she seemed to be anywhere between thirteen and sixteen, but no one could be sure. The girl was cold and distant making it impossible for any of the schools residents to get the chance to know her. Everyone save her roommate Kitty Pryde, whom along with the New Mutants was currently being held as prisoners of the Hellfire Club.

Illyana groaned softly as she moved her hand to touch her forehead. She found a neatly wrapped bandage covering a throbbing wound. "I'm alive." Looking around made her feel nauseous, both from her head wound and from the memories the realm stirred in her. "Though I don't know if that's a blessing or a curse."

Dani barely caught her companions whispered curse. It didn't help to ease her own fears at being in this terrifying place. "Here just relax." Dani gently pushed Illyana back down after she had sat up. "You took a nasty bump to the head, and it's time I changed your dressings."

"I… Thank you." Illyana blushed lightly as she looked into the concerned gaze of her Cheyenne protector. In the past they never exchanged more than a few sentences, but now she was tending her wounds and seemed genuinely concerned for her.

"That's what friends are for, right partner?" Dani asked uncertainly. Illyana nodded as she spent a moment studying her companion. Dani was very tense, and her eyes frequently shifted around the room, as if she expected something to jump out of the shadows at her. It was obvious that Dani was scared, but she was also trying her best to put on a brave face for her. It surprised Illyana that a simple acquaintance would be so caring. She could not help but wonder why she was doing it, after all no one ever did anything without wanting something in return. It was a lesson she had learned young in life.

"This might sting a bit." Dani warned as she moistened a cloth to clean the gash on Illyana's forehead. Illyana held back a gasp at the initial burn. Dani was careful to be as gentle as possible as she cleaned and redressed the rest of Illyana's wounds in silence.

"How did we get here?" Illyana asked as Dani was cleaning up after changing her dressings. The room they were in was cave like, though well lit. They were resting on an extravagant and plush bed that was pushed up against the far wall. Aside from a small stand on which rested a bowl of water and some fresh and dirtied bandages, the room was empty.

Dani looked confused as she explained the situation. "After you bashed your head, we were attacked by things that I have only seen in nightmares." Danni swallowed a lump in her throat. Illyana was very aware of the many horrors that populated Limbo and was amazed at how the Cheyenne girl kept her fear in check this long.

"I scared em off with my visions. Then that demon that attacked the mansion a couple weeks back appeared out of nowhere. I thought he was gonna kill us. He was the one who brought us here. I'm grateful, but I thought he was your enemy." Dani startled as heavy footsteps thumped into the room and stopped behind her.

"Things, and loyalties, have changed." Illyana spoke in a commanding voice that drew chills down the young Cheyenne's back. "Right, Sym?" Her blue eyes were locked on the hulking purple demon who slowly sauntered to the foot of the bed. He stood at least nine feet tall, dwarfing the two girls. The Demon grimaced and looked for a moment as if he wanted nothing more than to rip them in two and feast on their remains. Illyana showed no fear as she locked eyes with the evil beast. Sym tried to match her gaze, but backed down within seconds. Dani was speechless. The demon had been cowed in a matter of seconds, and without any words exchanged.

"You're the boss cutie." Sym muttered, obviously uncomfortable saying that.

Illyana shot him a withering glare, to which he shrunk back a nearly imperceptible fraction, before she leaned back again onto the bed. She was thoroughly exhausted. As Dani moved to help her the enigmatic Russian noticed what she and her companion were wearing. When they had transported they were wearing uniforms of the Hellfire clubs soldiers. Dani was now dressed in a Cheyenne warrior outfit that left very little to the imagination, while she was dressed in an elegant green gown which exposed her shoulders and had a slit up the side revealing the majority of her leg.

"Sym, where are our clothes?!" Neither outfit was unpleasing to look at, Dani's especially. Never the less, Illyana was troubled as to exactly how she came to be wearing hers.

The large demon shifted from foot to foot, but It was Dani who looked nervous, or was it embarrassed. "You're the Magus, Eh?" Sym snorted. "You rule Limbo. You're friend acted as your champion. She was going to fight me to save you!" Sym barked out, not believing it himself. "Sym thought it appropriate that you was dressed the part, eh?"

"Our uniforms were ruined." Dani mumbled, looking somewhat embarrassed and apologetic. "I, uh I changed your clothes. I hope you don't mind." Illyana had never seen the Cheyenne act so bashful and found it rather charming.

"Heh." The Purple demon, noticing Illyana's brief loss of composure laughed, breaking her observation. The flash of her humanity emboldened the demon, made him remember that she was but a little girl, one he had oft tormented in the past. His mouth split into a mocking grin. "Sym was gonna do it. Hers too. Sym was gonna treat you real nice, just like in…"

"Vanish beast!" Illyana's eyes narrowed into slits of rage. "You've overstayed you're welcome."

"HEY!!" Sym yowled as one of the young Magus's transportation discs opened up underneath him and transported him to another part of her domain.

"Uuugh." Illyana swayed a bit and collapsed.

"Hold on partner I got you." Dani was quick to her side and cradled the trembling girl in her strong arms.

Illyana shivered slightly as the Dani held her gently against her mostly bare copper flesh. "I.. Too weak. I must rest."

Dani took that as permission to settle her friend down onto the bed, pushing aside the blankets to make her more comfortable. "Alright partner, take a breather you'll be feeling better in no time."

Illyana seemed to pass out as soon as she was laid down. Danielle finished tucking her in and moved to resume her vigil by the bed. She was curious when the blonde's pale white hand reached out to grasp her dark coppery one. "Please.. Please lay with me." Illyana's voice was faltering. Dani could tell by the touch of her skin that she was feverish. Dani hesitated, but the pleading look in her normally cold blue eyes was something the proud young Cheyenne could not ignore, or deny. Taking a calming breath Dani allowed her mysterious friend to pull her down next to her, where she unconsciously curled up to her and promptly fell asleep.

Dani lay frozen as her body adjusted to the sensation of having another pressed so intimately against it. Illyana had instinctively entangled their legs together and wrapped an arm across her bare midriff. Her pale hand rested just below the small rise of her left breast, almost cupping it. Her head had come to rest on her shoulder, the enigmatic Russian's breath warmed her chest with gentle puffs. It took a few moments for Dani's body to adapt to Illyana's presence. She could not deny that the feeling was comforting, or perhaps something more.

Dani concentrated on calming her breathing and steadying her rapidly beating heart. Once she was as settled as she could be she let her thoughts wonder. At first she thought of her captured friends and how she could help them, but she knew she would need Illyana's help on forming a plan. That led her to think of the pale skinned blond snuggled closely to her mostly bare body. She swallowed deeply and started sweating lightly as Illyana moaned and tightened her grip. Dani nearly cried out as the young Russians knee shifted and pressed against her in a decidedly pleasant manor.

The Cheyenne youth regarded Illyana. It was the first time she had really "looked" at her enigmatic companion. She found that she really liked what she saw. Illyana had an enviable beauty that seemed completely natural, blond hair, blue eyes, pale skin, and pouting kissable red lips. Dani's eyes shot wide as saucers and her body went rigid as she realized exactly what it was she was considering.

It wasn't that Illyana was a woman that troubled Dani. The Cheyenne had long ago known that her eye was more often drawn to the fairer sex then to their rougher opposites. It was that Illyana was very much a mystery to her, yet she was beginning to fantasize about her.

:::I have lived with her for months and yet no one seems to know anything about her. Sym had said she was a Magus, master of this realm. I knew she was a sorceress but I never could have dreamed she had that kind of power. And if you lord over a domain of evil, does that in turn make you evil yourself?::: Dani's thoughts plagued her mind, until finally exhaustion claimed her.

"Mmmm" Dani moaned softly. She dreamed that a heavenly spirit had come to her and was intent on claiming her as it's own.

"Oh!!!" The young Cheyenne's eyes shot open as she felt a gentle breeze and soft knead at her breast. It was most definitely was not a dream. "Illyana what are you doing!!" Dani half yelled half moaned, as the blond Russian gently tweaked her exposed nipple while slowly kissing up her neck and settling to nibble on her earlobe.

"What comes natural silly girl." Illyana whispered huskily into her startled companions ear.

A shiver ran through Dani's body, quickly becoming a subtle heat as Illyana's startlingly talented ministrations continued. "Illyana, no! I… we can't!"

"Shh." Illyana silenced the halfhearted protest by covering Dani's mouth with her own. "Mmm" Dani's eyes went wide in panic, but calmed and closed as her body surrendered to the pleasures Illyana was bringing it. Illyana continued her light feathery kisses along Dani's lips waiting for a response. She was overjoyed when she felt her "champion" begin to respond, hesitant at first, but soon with an desperate fervor that matched her own.

Dani could feel Illyana's tongue gently probing her lips seeking entrance. She hesitated for a moment, until the Russian's continuous massage of her breasts pulled a moan from her and granted the Magus the entrance she sought. Dani whimpered as Illyana's tongue entered her mouth. It was the first time she had kissed anyone, and to kiss someone this deeply took her breath away. She started to respond on instinct her tongue snaked out and entwined with Illyana's causing both girls to moan in pleasure.

As their kisses and Illyana's touches became more insistent Danielle had a brief moment of lucidity, seeing the moment for the madness it was. Gently, at first then forcefully, the young Cheyenne pushed her paramour away from her. "Illyana, we have to stop this. What were you thinking?" Dani yelled, more angry at herself for accepting the advances than she was at Illyana for making them.

Illyana's face was a mask of confusion, rejection, and fear. "I… you saved me, you became my new champion. I…" Illyana's eyes scrunched in confusion and started to dart around the room nervously. Dani was shocked to see fear and panic in her friend's normally stoic eyes. Regardless of the situation she moved to hold her. Only when the fabric of Illyana's dress pressed against her skin did she remember that her top was still missing. Illyana had discarded it while she slept. Dani ignored the tingling that shot through her body as Illyana accepted the embrace.

"It's all right partner every thing's all right.." Dani gently rocked her companion who clenched to her tightly but had yet to speak again. Only when she seemed to have calmed did Dani try questioning her friend. "Why did you… well y'know, and what does my being your champion have to do with it?"

Illyana tightened her grip on Dani slightly, and it seemed that she wasn't going to say anything. When she finally did it was in a whisper that Dani had to strain to hear. "I thought… Kat and Belasco, they were my previous champions." Kat was Kitty Pryde in an alternate reality where she had been trapped in Limbo. Her soul and body had been warped by foul magic's wrought by the then lord Belasco.

Dani held the smaller girl tight as a shudder passed through her surprisingly thin body. "When they helped me, they would often demand that I… reward them." Dani hissed slightly as She felt Illyana's grip tighten and the smaller girls nails dug slightly into her skin.

"I'm sorry. Being here in Limbo, old habits came to focus. And I… I." Dani waited calmly for Illyana to say more.

"What is it Yana?" She finally prodded. The familiar use of her name coming from Dani's voice gave Illyana the courage she needed to continue.

"I wanted to please you. You have shown me such kindness even though you don't know anything about me. You were even willing to fight Sym for my sake. I don't have anything to offer in exchange for that. This is the only way I know how to say thank you." Illyana moved from Dani's embrace to look the other girl in her eye, to allow her to see what she could not say.

"Yana, you didn't have to do that.." Dani's heart ached as she thought of the life that Illyana must have led while trapped in Limbo. She gently ran her fingers through her partner's golden locks, the gentle movements intending to be a calming gesture.

"I know I don't have to." Illyana caught Dani's hand and held it in her own. "I want to."

Dani's breath hitched as she saw see the truth in the young Magus's eyes. Dani's resolve was weak, but she felt she had to voice her main concern. "What of our friends?"

This time Illyana ran her fingers through Dani's braids. She leaned in closer and her lips pressed gently to Dani's temple, cheek, and finally lips. "I will use the energy of our lovemaking to cast the spells necessary to find and free them."

Dani gasped as Illyana's hand trailed down her back and began to unbuckle the clasps that held her breeches on. "Is that truly what this is? Making love I mean." Dani caught Illyana's hands and held them to her unclothed bosom. "I… it's important to me that this is what is." She swallowed deeply as she began to shiver. "My… My first time I want to be with someone who cares for me, and not just using me as a means to an end."

Even though her hands were captured by Dani's tight grip, Illyana leaned foreword to claim another kiss. She kissed Dani in a way to let her know that this was real. "I don't know what will become of this, but I do know that right here, right now I need you." She leaned in again pulling Dani into another heated kiss, and could feel Dani about to give in.

"Just promise that you won't forget about me when this caper is over. Promise me you will give me a chance to get to know you better. I want my first time to be with someone I love." Dani took a breath before guiding her new lovers hands back to where they were on her breast, and breeches. She kissed her again. This time Dani was the aggressor, needing to show Illyana that she was serious, that this was very important to her.

"I promise." The words were barley a whisper passing by Dani's ear as Illyana began her sensual assault in earnest. Dani cried out as Illyana nipped at her ear and trailed nibbles and kisses down the long expanse of her bronze neck.

Illyana's smooth agile hands moved to Dani's bottom, kneading and massaging before moving to undo the simple buckles of the Cheyenne garb. Finally freeing Dani of her breeches Illyana pushed back to allow her champion the chance to remove her green gown. That she did, agonizingly slow, placing kisses over every inch of freshly exposed skin. Illyana's body and senses were aflame. When Dani's kiss claimed her mouth once again, the fires of her passion became the silver flames of the spell needed to harness their sexual energies. Dani was already too lost in Illyana to notice the silver pentacle that formed above them protecting the lovers and harnessing the energy needed to rescue their friends.

For the moment, that quest had to wait. Much energy had to be gathered first, and for the next several hours, the two new lovers would work very hard to produce as much of it as possible.


	2. 2

Time Line: While rescuing their teammates Dani and Illyana accidentally transported a year into the future. The time slip let them witness a possible future where the New Mutants joined The Hellions and the White Queen. After A test of skill between the two teams, the mutants managed to escape back to their home at Xavier's mansion.

The Champion and Her Magus 2

PinaPoe

Dani Moonstar couldn't sleep, and found herself tossing and turning in bed. The young Cheyenne's mind was occupied with thoughts of her new lover Illyana Rasputin, the blonde ruler of the demonic realm Limbo. After their battle with the Hellions the New Mutants had escaped and returned to their home. From that moment, Dani wanted to go to Illyana, to hold her and celebrate their success. Illyana didn't show any signs that she would want that. She didn't say anything or acknowledge the fact that they had made love just hours earlier. As they waited in the snow for Kitty to unlock the doors to the mansion Dani had watched her blonde lover stand away from the group staring out into the forests surrounding their home. She wanted nothing more than to go to her and hold her in her arms, but something held her back.

Further thought on the matter was delayed when Dani had a frightening vision of the Demon Bear that killed her parents. As soon as Kitty opened the doors Dani made a beeline to the safety of her room. If she had stayed just a few moments more she would have seen that Illyana had waited outside for her to return. As it stood, Dani felt snubbed and hurt. Now, hours later Dani had forgotten about the Demon Bear and dwelled on the situation with her Russian lover.

:::Why didn't she talk to me? She promised to give us a chance, did she lie?:: Dani tossed aside her covers and lay in bed thinking. A sudden thought came to her. Something she hadn't considered, and it made her queasy. ::Illyana knew very well what she was doing in bed. What if she already has a lover?:: Dani's stomach knotted up at the mere thought of it. Especially since she knew who the other woman would be. ::Of course, her and Kitty are the only two people in the mansion that share a room. Why didn't I think of that earlier, why didn't she tell me.::

Dani flushed with both anger and embarrassment at her assumptions. Sleep now a distant dream, the young Cheyenne pushed herself out of bed and padded over to the door. Along the way she grabbed a large t-shirt and the bottoms of her uniform. ::I need some air.::

Easily slipping unnoticed out of the mansion Dani made her way to the entrance of the woods where Illyana had transported them earlier. It was freezing, and there was a light dusting of snow on the ground. Dani ignored it. She was too focused on her thoughts of betrayal and disappointment. So focused in fact, that she didn't notice that she had company in the freezing night.

A light brush against her arm almost caused her to jump, as she yelped slightly in surprise. "Yana?" Dani questioned, all thoughts of betrayal vanishing, instantly being replaced by ones of hope.

Illyana stood an arms length away,. She was dressed in a light blue winters coat and jeans. It looked as if she had been out side for a while. Dani reached her arm out hopefully. Illyana looked tired and fragile. She hesitated a moment before taking Dani's offered hand. A bit of warmth crept into her soul as Dani's thumb began tracing light circles over her hand.

"I waited outside for you... When we got back. You never came, I thought..." Illyana sounded just as hurt and betrayed as Dani felt earlier. The young Cheyenne mentally kicked herself as she realized how stupid the assumptions she made were.

"Yana I am so sorry. You didn't even look at me when we got back, I didn't think you wanted me anymore." Dani admitted quietly. "I was just being stupid, I assumed that you already forgot about me."

Illyana looked at Dani waiting for her to continue. Danielle hesitated, feeling uncomfortable for a moment. She felt as if Illyana knew that she was holding something back. "I... I thought you went to be with Kitty." Dani finally admitted shamefully. She cringed inside, when she could see the hurt in her lovers eyes.

"Why did you think that?" the Russian asked as calmly as she could muster.

"It's nothing." Dani tried to back peddle to avoid a confrontation. "I was just being paranoid."

Illyana sighed in disappointment as she let go of Dani's hand. Dani immediately regretted her answer, as her body ached at the loss of contact. "Dani, this isn't going to work if you don't trust me."

"Illyana no!" Dani stepped toward the smaller girl, who didn't react to their close proximity. "Please, I just... When you didn't acknowledge me when we got back I just made some stupid assumptions. After that I got distracted for a while and my imagination just ran away with me."

Dani reached down to again take Illyana's hand. She didn't resist as Dani brought it to her lips squeezing softly and kissing it gently. "I didn't mean to doubt you Yana." Dani gave her lover a pleading look as she gazed into her eyes. "Forgive me?"

Illyana nodded slightly and moved closer into Dani's welcoming embrace. She placed a few hesitant kisses on her shoulder, while Dani squeezed her tightly. It scared both girls to think that what they had started could have been ruined without even a day going by. The mere thought of it sent a feeling of dread flooding through both of them.

They stood there for an indeterminable amount of time, reassured by the others touch, and reveling in the warmth from their embrace. It was a while before Illyana broke the comforting silence. "I didn't want the others to know." She confessed while pressed up against Danni's slender shoulder. "That's why I didn't go to you as soon as we got back."

"Oh." Dani realized that for the time being that was probably for the best. Out of all the New Mutants, Amara, having grown up in an ancient Roman society, was probably the only one who wouldn't have a problem with them if their budding relationship was revealed. "I'm sorry I didn't think to look for you after. I'm sorry I doubted you."

"It's all right, I forgive you." Illyana's voice was muffled as her head was still snuggled into Dani's shoulder. Dani breathed a little easier, and began to run her fingers through her lovers soft blonde hair. "Mmmm, that feels delicious."

Illyana's moan, sent shivers through the young Cheyenne. Dani's heartbeat picked up and her breathing quickened as a pleasant heat flowed through her body. Swallowing hard Dani steeled her courage and decided to take a chance. "Yana, it's getting cool out here." Both girls eyes locked, and Dani found herself licking her lips which suddenly became dry.

"Come to bed with me?" Dani finally managed to get out, without sounding as nervous as she felt. Illyana smiled slightly in response, and wordlessly led her lover back into the Mansion.

To be continued.


	3. 3

Time Line: While rescuing their teammates Dani and Illyana accidentally transported a year into the future. The time slip let them witness a possible future where the New Mutants joined The Hellions and the White Queen. After A test of skill between the two teams, the mutants managed to escape back to their home at Xavier's mansion. After a small fight, the couple found themselves in Dani's bed enthusiastically making up for the nights misunderstandings.

The Champion and Her Magus 3

PinaPoe

"Yana! Oh great spirit, YANA!!" Illyana Rasputin swallowed the rest of her Cheyenne lover's cries of passion with a searing kiss. Illyana had proven to be quiet in their lovemaking, but Dani, fortunately or not was a screamer. Having a room across the hall from three of her teammates, it definitely proved to be a disadvantage for the moment.

"Dani?" Both girls froze at the sound of their youngest teammate Rahne Sinclair's voice coming from the other side of Dani's unlocked door. Dani blushed furiously realizing that the young Scots werewolf had probably been awakened by her cries. "Dani, are you alright?"

The embarrassed Cheyenne struggled to calm herself enough to answer her friend. She was not helped in the slightest by Illyana who was kissing and nipping at her neck. "I'm fine Rahne, just... Oh... Just a nightmare." Dani shot her loving tormentor a burning look, to which she responded with a wicked grin.

"Do ye want me to bring you some water or something?" Dani's eyes locked on her doorknob as it twisted slightly.

"NO!! Rahne, really I'm fine. Just go back to sleep, I'll talk to you in the morning." Dani was near panicking. Illyana on the other hand was still wrecking sensual mischief along her friends naked body.

"Ok." The doorknob stopped moving. Dani felt bad, as she could hear the confusion in her young friends voice. Still, there was no way she wanted to explain herself to the fanatically religious teen if she caught her and Illyana together. "I'll see you in the morning then."

Dani sighed in relief as she listened to Rahne's footsteps lead away from her door. That is until the sounds of her lovers muffled laughter demanded her full attention. "I suppose you thought that was real funny huh?" Dani tried to sound mad, but the laughter and rare smile on Illyana's face stole away all her ire. She just gave in and joined in the laughter while enwrapping the blonde in a hug and pressing their bodies tightly together. Illyana took this as an opportunity to thoroughly kiss her lover and rekindle the fire that had dimmed a bit at the interruption.

"Y'know." Illyana spoke after Danielle had turned the tables and left her breathless for a time. "The second Rahne turns into a wolf, she will be able to smell me on you. Not to mention if she ever goes wolf while we're making love, your psychic bond will give her all the details she could ever possibly want."

Dani groaned as Illyana tried to snuggle tighter into her friend. It was as if she was trying to have every possible part of there bodies touching at once. "Well lover, how do you think we should handle that?"

The Russian sorceress smiled inwardly. Danielle had sort of adopted the role of Rahne's big sister, she even seemed motherly at times. Illyana wondered if perhaps it had something to do with the fact that Rahne was in fact half animal. Not that any of that mattered. Rahne was the only person Illyana imagined that could come between her and her Cheyenne champion's blossoming relationship. It was a nagging fear that Dani's maternal love for the younger girl would be stronger than what they had together. A huge weight lifted off her shoulders when Dani didn't even seem to entertain that idea.

Of course, Dani was now hoping for an answer. Loosing Rahne as a friend because of this didn't bother the young sorceress, she never had her as a friend in the first place. Rahne was after all painfully religious, and the mere fact that Illyana was a witch was enough to make the young werewolf at best distrust her. She knew though that if Dani lost Rahne's trust it would devastate her friend.

"Well, We can always hope that she is too sheltered to understand what we have together. I mean what are the chances that she was exposed to sex-ed of ANY kind while she grew up in Scotland." Illyana mused aloud.

"I'm not sure I can lie to her." Dani hesitated. "Do you think there is any possibility she would understand?"

Illyana didn't know why Dani would think she would know the answer to that. She barely knew Rahne. "I hate to say it lover, but I don't think she will. She damns me because I am a witch, she hasn't made the effort to find anything positive about that. Chances are she will call us wicked and that her god will damn us." Illyana gently ran her fingers through Dani's coarse black hair, in a calming manor. "There is a small chance that she will learn to look past this and accept us."

Dani nodded solemnly, knowing that what her lover said was pretty unlikely. Rahne was way too conservative to understand this. She also knew for sure that she already picked Illyana over her, over all the New Mutants in fact. Danielle leaned over to kiss her friend, who looked worriedly at her, but complied.

"Dani, are you going to be alright?" Illyana questioned after they broke apart.

the proud Cheyenne nodded solemnly. "I think we should tell everyone sooner rather than later. If they find out later they could loose a lot of trust for us. And as co-leader, I can't have a team that doesn't trust me. If this is going to be a problem, I need to know now so I can talk to the professor about leaving the Mutants."

"What!?!" Illyana was shocked. "But..."

Dani leaned over so her nose was practically touching Illyana's. "Yana, in these two nights we've been together I've felt more emotion than I have in years. Ever since my parents died, I've just been going through the motions of life. I... already you've become the most important person in my life, and I wouldn't give you up for anything."

Illyana quickly blinked a tear from her eye and closed the short distance between her mouth and Dani's. She didn't relent for even a second. Her champion, who just two days ago was at best an acquaintance had already shown her more genuine caring and trust than anyone, even her brother, has shown her since she returned from limbo. The only other person who even remotely came close was her best friend Kitty Pryde.

It was quickly becoming early morning, and Dani tried to slow her lover down a bit before people started to wake. Illyana would have none of that, and didn't stop her sensual assault until the lithe Cheyenne was one again trying to quietly scream her name.

"By my ancestors! Yana, what you do to me..." Dani panted completely spent. Illyana slowly climbed the length of Dani's taller body, until they were face to face. Dani smiled at her lover, wrapping her in an embrace and kissing her gently for a few minutes. The weight of Illyana pressing down upon her sent a pleasant warmth through her body.

"I love it when you call me that." Yana whispered huskily into Dani's ear nipping at it playfully.

"What's that." Dani managed out in a ragged whisper, her attention completely diverted to other parts of her body.

"Yana." Illyana whispered again, her mouth gently blowing into Dani's ear. "Especially when you..."

Dani's whole body darkened in a blush as Illyana's naughty whispers continued to tease her. "Ok, that's it!!" Dani practically shouted as she flipped Illyana onto her back, quickly straddling her and locking her into place.

Yana giggled joyfully at the sudden turn of events, but her breath caught as she looked up at the exposed body of her lover. Her copper skin was flushed darkly and covered in a light sheen of sweat. Yana gently drew her hands up Dani's long abdomen, both girls gasping softly as her soft touch traced Dani's developing muscles, and settled upon her petite bosom. The Cheyenne's knees clamped down on either side of Illyana's pelvis as she leaned forward on one arm. Danielle slowly pushed a lock of matted black hair from her face, as she descended upon her lover for a breath stealing kiss. It had to be the most sexy thing the Russian Magus had ever seen.

The girls tongues intertwined, momentarily locked in a sensual duel. Illyana reached up to stroke Dani's face, but her Cheyenne lover captured her hands and pinned them above her head with one of her own. The show of dominance drove excited Illyana, and she let out a throaty moan to show her appreciation. Dani broke off their kiss, but stayed hovering slightly above Illyana. Her eyes made love to Illyana's own before caressing her face, lingering a moment on her kiss bruised lips. Lips that just a night ago she had pondered on how kissable they looked. She was right, she mused as a slow sexy smile overtook her.

Illyana remained breathless as she watched her lover. Anxiously she awaited the next kiss, touch, or caress. And yet what Dani was doing to her with her looks alone was wonderfully devastating. Illyana gasped in frustration when Dani suddenly paused, releasing her pinned hands. The blonde Russian hissed slightly when her lovers touch was felt at the base of her neck and shoulder.

"Great spirits, Yana your neck." Dani spoke softly, before gently placing a fluttering of kisses upon the bruised flesh.

"Must have been from when that Hellion knocked me out. I don't even know what happened, one moment I turned at a noise I heard and the next, lights out." Illyana thought back to earlier the previous day during the New Mutants escape from the Hellfire club.

"I think he used a nerve pinch on you. I'm surprised you woke without a killer migraine." Dani rolled off her lover, but cuddled up next to her. Her arm wrapped around Illyana's middle, and her head nuzzled into her soft, golden hair. "How does it feel, do you want me to get some Ice for it?"

"Actually," Illyana moaned, a bit put off by the end of their lovemaking. "I wanted to scream when I woke up it hurt so bad." Illyana's hand grasped Dani's pushing it away from her body, while she ducked in to claim her lips in a kiss.

"Forget the ice." Illyana whispered. "What you were doing to me earlier is a far better remedy." Dani's mouth went dry at her lovers sexy smile.

A sudden rap at the door startled both girls.

"Danielle, hurry up girl. Ah'm bout ready to leave without you." Sam Guthrie's southern drawl sounded through Dani's room.

"Oh crap!" Dani cursed. "Hey, Sam I'll have to skip today, I'm not feeling too good from yesterday."

"It's 4:30 already, I forgot Sam and I always take a run at this time." Dani whispered to Illyana who was latched nervously to her. Illyana wasn't worried about the other students reactions to discovering them, but knew her lover was and that made her nervous as well.

"Well girl Ah reckon ah took a better beating than you did. Remember, Jetstream cleaned mah clock pretty good a'for Ah turned the tables on him. No excuses Danielle, we promised."

"Damn." Dani mumbled. "We never miss a day if we're here. "I... Yana do you?"

"We have to tell everyone sooner or later. Sam is your partner in leading the team, maybe he can help you on how to break it to the others." Illyana spoke in hushed tones

"Don't make me drag you out here girl." Sam knocked again this time a bit louder.

"He could just a s easily flip out, I think he's pretty religious." Dani looked panicked.

Illyana leaned over and kissed her softly. "Just tell him lover, get this over with."

"Oh this is such a mistake." Dani mumbled before sitting up and walking nude to the door.

Sam was posed to knock again when Dani's door opened slightly just enough for her head to peak through. "Christ girl!" The young southerner exclaimed. "You alright, you look..."

Dani was tempted to let Sam's assumptions get her off the hook, but she interrupted him before she lost her nerve. "No, Sam, I'm fine. I've just been uh busy all night."

"Then you're blushin mighty fierce, cause you look like you're fightin a doozy of a fever." Sam crossed his arms to his chest, raising a questioning eyebrow at his friend and partner.

"Uhm..." Dani took a deep breath to steady herself. Illyana's warm body embracing her from behind calmed her nerves completely. "Mind if we have a third on our run today? I... I have someone with me right now."

The lanky southern boy blushed fiercely in embarrassment, before a look of ire crossed his face. "Christ girl, Bobby had better not be in there with you!" Sam started to look positively angry. "He's only thirteen! You should know better than to..."

"Sam, be quiet!" Dani pushed the door open enough to cover her friend's mouth with her hand. Sam's volume was loud enough to make her forget that she wasn't wearing anything but her Russian lover, who equally naked was leaning against her back.

Sam Guthrie's eyes widened comically and he flushed a darker red than either girl had ever seen on a man. Figuring he'd seen everything already, and not being the least embarrassed about nudity Dani pulled the stunned southerner into her room. "Get in here before you wake the whole damn house!" Illyana being a bit more modest than her Cheyenne lover tried her best to conceal herself behind her back.

The three just stood there for a good long moment. Sam was still blushing fiercely, but made sure to keep his gaze eyelevel with Dani and Illyana. An undetermined amount of time passed with the three of them saying nothing, just staring uncomfortably at each other. Finally, it was Sam's southern drawl that ended the silence. "Ya'll got fifteen minutes to shower an get ready."

Sam shook his head while turning toward the door. "Better hurry if ya'll want to avoid the others."

Dani and Illyana let out a held breath as Sam quietly closed the door behind him. "Well, that went well." Illyana mumbled.

"Maybe, but he's going to give us a good talking to once we start our run. I could see him holding back." Dani turned in her lovers embrace, and sighed contentedly as Illyana rested her head against her breast.

Regretfully she broke off and went about rummaging for some clean underwear and jogging clothes. "You going to sneak into yours and Kitty's room or do you want to borrow some of mine?"

Illyana winked slyly at her lover. "I think I'll wear some of yours."

Danielle laughed softly while grabbing another set of clothes. "C'mon let's share a shower." Danielle shook her head at the playful grin which crossed Illyana's lips. "And no funny business! We have a good hours run ahead of us. We'll have plenty of time to play afterward." Illyana nodded, taking Dani's offered hand as she lead her into the shower.

To be continued.


	4. 4

Time Line: After their first night spent together in the Mansion Dani and Illyana find themselves in the awkward position of Dani's teammates The New Mutants finding out about their budding relationship. While Illyana does not really care, Dani feels that she could loose her friend's trust by not telling them. Caught between a rock and a hard place, the two confide in co-leader of the Mutants, Samuel Guthrie. The three are now in the middle of a ten-mile run around the mansion's lake and surrounding trails.

The Champion and Her Magus 4

PinaPoe

Three of the students from Xavier's school for gifted youngsters were about six miles into a ten-mile run. Two of them, Danielle Moonstar, and Samuel Guthrie, were co-leaders of Xavier's student team the New Mutants. Their companion was Illyana Rasputin, a Russian girl who spent half of her life as apprentice to a demonic sorcerer in the shadowy realm of Limbo, a realm that she was now lord.

Normally, Illyana would have been reading at this early hour. She tended not to sleep much, but today she found herself out in the freezing January morning enjoying a run with her lover and one of the young men she lived with. Even then, it was only because that young man had discovered the two of them in bed together and had wanted to speak to them in private about it. Illyana was used to a much more vigorous and lengthy run than this due to her trials in limbo. Sam and Dani to an extent were fairly winded, causing the Russian Magus to wonder if they would even have the breath to maintain a conversation.

Illyana observed her companions for another mile before stopping them. They looked at her quizzically at first, and she realized that they had both completely forgotten the talk they were supposed to have. Either that or they were avoiding it. Too heated from the run to snuggle, Illyana took Dani's hand as they walked a few paces before finding a small clearing off the jogging path where they could relax and talk.

Sam Guthrie's eyes focused on the girls intertwined hands. They in turn watched his internal struggle as he debated with just what to say. "Ah have to admit Danielle; you and Illyana surprised the tar out of me this mornin."

The lanky young man reached up his hand to massage the back of his neck and scratch at the light blonde scruff that was growing there. He let out a breath, watching as it turned into a small cloud by the frosty air. Both girls remained silent knowing that he had more to say. "While you were in the shower, Ah was pretty furious. I kept thinking that you were being irresponsible. But the more Ah thought about it, the more Ah figured it to be mah religion talking."

Dani moved to sit a little closer to Illyana as the heat from her run started to dissipate in the early morning chill. The cold did not bother the young Russian, but she moved closer to her lover anyways. Sam watched their interaction with an unreadable expression.

"Despite what the bible tells me, Ah can't see anything wrong with your relationship." Dani's spirits lifted as her friend continued. "You're both near the same age, you look happy, and technically Illyana you're not officially part of the team so there is no conflict of interests. Besides, Ah doubt either of you girls put much stock in the bible anyways."

Both girls smiled a bit at that, Illyana was a Pagan of sorts, and Dani still followed the old religion of her ancestors. "What about the others?" Dani asked. "How do we tell them?"

"Personally," Sam interjected. "Ah reckon it's none of their, or mah business. What goes on between you and Illyana is your business and don't affect the team."

"But, won't they loose trust for me as a leader if they find out later?" Dani was relieved that Sam was taking this so well, but was worried the others would not do the same. Illyana was amazed at how much maturity the young southerner was exhibiting.

Sam frowned. "Ah hate to say it girl, but ah think you'd loose more than their trust if they found out 'bout you two."

"Oh." Was all Dani could muster, knowing it to be true.

"Why would you assume that?" Illyana spoke for the first time as she began to rub Dani's suddenly tense shoulders.

Sam diverted his eyes, not comfortable watching the domestic scene before him. "Ah'm not so sure bout Amara, but ah know Bobby is violently homophobic, and Rahne is way too young and religious to understand."

"What do you mean, violently homophobic?" Dani questioned feeling somewhat queasy. The New Mutants had become a family of sorts for her, and to loose some of them because of this would be difficult. Not to mention what the X-men might think.

"Bobby an I were talkin bout gettin in fights once." Sam was uncomfortable telling this tale, he almost felt like he was breaking a confidence. "He told me once bout how him an his friends used to beat up the uhm, the "queers" in his school and neighborhood."

Dani winced, and Sam could not help but feel bad for his friend's situation. He knew how seriously she took her position on the team, and to possibly lose two friends because of her choice in lovers would be devastating. Especially Rahne, Dani was very close to the young girl. Sam figured that Dani had in a way adopted the young Scots werewolf. Dani had a strong maternal side, and it showed in her interactions with Rahne.

"Ah think maybe you should tell the professor when he gets back." Nothing he could say could help Dani get through this, so he just offered practical advice instead. "That way he could help you to better decide what to do."

Glancing back at the couple Sam was surprised at how tired Dani looked. He knew that it wasn't the run that had her down, and hoped that Illyana would give her all the support she needed. Samuel liked Dani, in a sibling type way, and did not want to see her hurt.

Illyana held Dani as the young Cheyenne leaned into her. She noticed Sam watching them and gave him an approving nod. "Thank you Samuel. It means a lot to Da... To us that you're ok with this."

Sam nodded back as he rose to his feet. "Ah reckon you girls need some time, so ah'll just be on my way."

"Sam!" Dani called out as the southern boy turned to go. "Thank you."

Sam just waved and started his run back to the mansion.

"He's right you know." Illyana needlessly stated.

Dani frowned. "I know. Not much we can do then, except wait for the axe to fall."

"Maybe sooner than later for me." Illyana mumbled.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Dani turned in Illyana's embrace so she could look her lover in the eye.

"I need to tell Kitty, and as soon as you're ready to deal with it Pioter." Dani had a look of comical foreboding as she thought of what the fully armored Colossus could do to her if he did not approve of her being in a relationship with his precious sister. Illyana nearly laughed out loud, but held it back knowing it would not be appreciated. "Relax lover, I'm not going to say a thing until you're ready. Even then, I will be right next to you ready to port us out of there if things go awry.

"I can understand Peter, but what why Kitty?" Dani could not hide the suspicious tone in her voice.

Illyana sighed, disappointed that her lover was still hung up on that. Dani started to protest as Illyana stood and walked away from her. She held her tongue, seeing that her blonde lover was angry. She knew she should not have pressed the issue, but she couldn't help it. There was just something about the way the two girls acted around each other that left Dani feeling threatened.

Illyana turned to glare at her Cheyenne lover; she was not only angry, but also hurt. Dani saw this the instant their eyes locked, and she felt horrible. Illyana could see the regret in her lover's eyes, but they had to have this discussion now, or it would be something that would fester between them.

"Dani, will you please explain to me what your problem with Kitty is." Illyana's voice had already lost it's angry edge. Instead, she sounded tired and resigned.

Danielle's heart broke at the look of hurt and rejection on her lovers face. It was something that had amazed her. How open Illyana was with her feelings when they were alone, and how stone faced she appeared around others. And to know that her own stupid insecurities were what was causing her lover pain hurt her more than anything. She started to rise, she wanted to take Illyana in her arms and prove to her that everything between them was ok.

Illyana shook her head making it clear that that was not a welcome option at the moment.

Dani felt the rejection like a slap in the face, but knew she deserved it. After all, this was her fault. "Yana... I, I am just being insecure, that's all." The proud Cheyenne hesitantly admitted. It made her feel week and dirty to have such thoughts, and hoped Illyana wouldn't turn her away for being such.

"Why Dani, tell me why." Illyana sat back down next to her lover, a concession for her difficult admission. "This is obviously a big issue for you, and if I can't help you get through it then it will destroy us."

"No!" Dani replied vehemently. "I won't let that happen. I... you mean too much to me."

Illyana took Dani's hand and waited till the young Cheyenne composed herself enough to look her in the eye. Illyana waited patiently, she could feel the tension and occasional shudder coming from her lover as she attempted to fight back her tears. "If you don't trust me, if you can't talk to me then we cannot have a relationship."

Illyana tried to start the conversation, surprised to find tears wetting her eyes. It had been years since she last cried and couldn't help but wonder, why now? "I know what most people here think about me. I can feel there hesitation and distrust. I will not have that from my lover! I won't... I, I deserve better than that." Illyana fought down a sob, but couldn't help the tears that flowed down her cheeks.

Ignoring her protests Dani pulled her into a tight embrace. Illyana half-heartedly fought at first, but soon melted to her lovers touch and just let her tears come in earnest. It was obvious to Dani that Illyana had been emotionally scarred from her trip to limbo, and no one, including her were not helping any. As she ran her fingers through golden tresses and whispered soft words of endearment and reassurance, she vowed that from this second forward she would never betray this amazing girl's trust or emotions again.

"I'm jealous of Kitty." Danielle admitted long after Illyana had stopped crying. The two lovers were sharing a seat on an old log, neither feeling the cold around them.

Illyana looked up at Dani from the shoulder her head was cradled against. "I... I've never really dealt with jealousy before. The mere fact that she is your best friend and that you are the only people in the mansion who share a room is enough to make me green." Dani's shoulders slumped as she realized her admission sounded suspiciously like an accusation. "I hate this feeling of envy, but I don't know how to stop it."

Illyana mulled Dani's concerns over for a moment before deciding which to address first. "When the Professor roomed me with Kitty he did so under the pretense that me being around a face I recognized from my childhood would help me to readapt better to this world." Illyana stayed in Dani's arms, relishing the physical contact as she pulled her thoughts together.

Dani couldn't help but hear the bitterness in her lover's voice as she continued. "The truth is he doesn't trust me, not then and not now. The only reason Kitty and I share a room is for her to keep an eye on me." Illyana let out an angry sigh. "A few nights ago before the x-men disappeared I accidentally overheard the Prof. talking to Kitty. He was asking for a detailed list of all my actions and behavior. Lucky me, Kitty trusts me and let the Professor know that she thought it was wrong that he has her spying on me."

"So, she didn't say anything then?" Dani questioned hopefully. If Illyana's so-called best friend couldn't keep her confidence it was no wonder she had so many issues about trust.

"Hah!" Illyana laughed bitterly. "The Professor "dually noted" her concerns before she sat down and dissected my private life with him." The Russian sorceress sneered and her grip tightened around Dani as her anger grew. "It was almost better when I was on Muir Island. At least there Dr. Mctaggert made no secret of her observations and distrust."

"I... I didn't know you were being treated like that." Danielle was speechless.

Illyana pushed out of their embrace. She kept hold of her lover's hands, as she looked her in the eye. "You see, that is why you have nothing to be jealous of. Kitty, as close a friend as she is, still does not completely trust me. If she did she never would have reported to the Professor."

Dani could see her lover hesitating as she debated with herself to continue. Illyana was demanding trust and honesty from Danielle, and knew she had to give the same no matter how much the memories hurt. "And, like I mentioned last night every time I see Kitty, I am reminded of Kat."

Illyana could sense her lover's confusion and knew she had to explain. Naturally a pessimist Illyana decided to us her confessions as a test to her lovers trust and loyalty. "When I was in limbo, the X-men came to rescue me." Dani nodded, having heard an abbreviated version of this story before.

The young sorceress steadied herself before she continued. "Limbo is a world unto its own and does not follow the same natural rules that most realties do. Time for example holds no meaning there. Two groups of X-men from two different realities came to find me. The first attempt was a complete failure."

At the look of remembered sorrow and pain in Illyana's eyes, Dani drew her back into her arms correctly assuming that her lover needed the contact. Grateful for her lovers touch Illyana was able to continue. "They had rescued me, but at our moment of escape Ororo decided instead to pursue the fleeing Belasco to end his evil reign once and for all."

Dani was curious as to why Illyana would address Storm by her real name. She decided though that it was unimportant to the story. Unaware of her lover's insecurities Illyana kept on with her tale. "They couldn't have known it was a trap."

Illyana's voice became clinical and unemotional. Dani recognized the detachment as the defense mechanism it was. "Kitty and Nightcrawler were the first to pay for Ororo's foolishness. Falling into a trap the two were caught in Belasco's spell of changing. Already Demonic in appearance, Nightcrawler became so in soul as well. Kitty in turn became a hybrid of her human blood and feline namesake."

"Mr. Wolverine was the first to die. Enraged by what happened to his friends he single-handedly engaged Sym. With the help of Belasco and a horde of demons, his defeat was inevitable. From there they were lost in time, and one by one they died or were corrupted. When the second group of X-men arrived, Mr. Wolverine and my beloved brother were long dead. Nightcrawler was as evil and twisted as any of Limbo's residence. Ororo and Kitty, now Kat, were the only two left to provide any type of resistance to Limbo's evil master."

"I only knew this by looking into Belasco's time scrying pools. The version of me that went to Limbo with that group of X-men had also been killed." Dani was horrified that any version of her lover was dead. Just hearing about it hurt her deeply; she couldn't imagine having to watch your own death as Illyana did.

"When the second team of X-men came, Ororo helped them to escape, but at the last moment Belasco slipped through her defenses and captured me." Illyana's voice became tired and somber, the first hint of emotion she'd shown in a while. "Even though it was less than thirty seconds to the X-men, I was lost to Limbo for eight years."

"At the time, I was still too young to understand what had happened. Belasco took me in, but that very night Ororo spirited me from his castle to her own domain. She wished to take me as her magickal apprentice so I might be able to someday defeat Belasco. It was that night I first met Kat. I recognized her as an adult version of the girl that always hung around my brother and told me stories. She took me from Ororo's sanctuary that night, thinking that she could help me escape Limbo without the use of Magick."

Illyana sighed at the troubling memories. Dani remained silent, just holding her and running a calming hand through her hair. "Kat became the first in a line of mentors. She would teach me the harsh lessons of how to survive and to fight. She built up my body, taught me to use a sword, to hunt, track, and survive in a desolate wasteland; she was also my first lover."

Dani tensed a moment, but calmed herself. "At the time I was ten, we had been running through limbo nonstop for three years. To my mind it seemed like only days, but my body told me otherwise. The night Kat sent me on my first hunt I was attacked by a demon. Kat had been shadowing me and killed the beast before it could do me any harm. When we arrived back at camp, she had edginess about her. She looked at me strange; I had never seen her look that way before. She asked me if I was thankful for saving her, and when I nodded yes she told me to prove it."

Dani's blood was boiling and Illyana could feel a tremor running through her Cheyenne lover. "Did she rape you?" Danielle was barely able to ask through her rage.

Illyana shook her head slowly. "She didn't." Dani's face dropped, at the implication of her lovers statement. "No, Kat may have manipulated me and played on my naivety, but it was never rape. Not in the traditional sense anyway."

Dani understood, and knew now why Kitty could never hold a place in Illyana's heart. "You were ten years old Yana, It was rape."

Illyana was surprised not to feel the pity that she was expecting Dani to show, but instead an understanding and an undercurrent of anger. She had no doubt that if Dani had met Kat today her Cheyenne lover would do what she herself had been forced to do years ago.

Not wanting to finish her tale but knowing she had to Illyana went on to describe how Kats plan for escape was doomed from the start. Kat was transformed to a mindless cat-beast and she was taken as Belasco's apprentice. During her time in the demon lords care he took her whenever he wished, often times it was rape other times it wasn't at this point in her life Illyana was to confused to know the difference. Although he never had her sexually, Sym was the nightmare she remembered most. His sordid tales of killing her brother, and the constant beatings and tortures he would put her through nearly drove her mad.

Kat, even in her bestial form still came to Illyana from time to time. It was in these moments only that the tortured girl felt anything remotely close to love. Being more animal than human Kat gave her the unconditional love that a pet always showed its master. Thinking upon it now made Illyana sick. Dani was beyond sick, just full of a rage that she wanted to unleash on something, anything. Illyana expected her to leave at the beginning of the tale, thought that she would see her as being used up, damaged goods. Dani passed Illyana's harsh test of the truth.

Finally there was Ororo, the older version of Storm, who abandoned her mutant heritage to train at Belasco's side. She gave up her humanity to try to kill him. Her failure cost her soul. Illyana spoke of how Ororo rescued her from Belasco's clutches. She omitted the parts in her story where Kat and she had slain the demonic Nightcrawler. And later, when she herself was forced to slay Kat. It was a mercy killing; the cat-woman had left herself tangible allowing Illyana to break her neck.

"I stayed with Ororo for several years. During that time, I learned white magick to complement the black arts Belasco engrained within me. Although she was the most nurturing and understanding of my teachers she also took me to her bed. For her though it was only once and she apologized for that for months after."

Illyana shook her head, her voice calm and cold. "After Ororo died I taught myself and eventually overthrew Belasco and conquered Limbo. I was then able to use my power to place myself back in time where Belasco had first taken me from Kitty's hands as she tried to pull me from the portal. This time she succeeded, only I was seven years older."

Sensing that her story was at an end Dani squeezed Illyana tightly to her body. "I had no idea you went through so much, but to come out with your sanity you are a stronger woman than I." Dani knew that Illyana would not want to have her pity or condolences, so instead she complemented her on her strength.

"Thank you for telling me Yana." Danielle whispered into her ear. "I'm sorry I doubted you earlier. I promise though from here on out you will get nothing but honesty from me. You have trusted me with so much and I will not betray that, or you."

The two girls held each other, neither willing to move. Illyana's thoughts left the past and for the first time in her life looked to the future, a future that Gods willing included Danielle Moonstar. Dani focused on the incredibly brave girl in her arms, her feelings growing more for her with each passing moment. She also pondered on how she would ever be able to look Kitty or Storm in the eye again, knowing what they were capable of.

When they finally returned to the mansion it was getting close to ten. Their absence had not gone unnoticed and they had some explaining to do. But at that moment, neither girl cared. Illyana was elated that Dani would not leave her for the actions of her past, and Dani was confident that Illyana would stay with her.

To be continued.


	5. 5

Disclaimer: This series of stories takes place in-between the lines of the New Mutants comic books. They will make references to things that have occurred in them, and all the comics and characters belong to Marvel comics. This chapter is focused on issues 18-20.

Note: Rahne is roughly 12 and was extremely sheltered and to an extent spoiled, that's why I write her as being a bit fussy.

The Champion and Her Magus

Chapter 5

PinaPoe

"Dani, where were ye all morning?" Rahne Sinclair questioned tentatively as Dani brushed her short red hair. "I cooked bacon and ham, Sam made eggs, and Amara sliced some fruit. Yer portion was wasted."

Danielle Moonstar sat behind Rahne in the young girl's comfortable and suitably girly twin sized bed. Apparently she was complaining most of the morning about feeling weird. When Dani and Illyana returned from their "outing" she noticed that Rahne was running a fairly high fever. Normally the Scots werewolf never got sick, but when she did she was overly ornery. Thankfully, it never lasted more than a day at most.

"Illyana and I were out for a walk, and we got to talking." Dani answered as she moved from behind Rahne to tuck her in.

"The witch!" Rahne nearly snarled. "Dani ye should na' talk to that pagan. She'll damn yer soul to Satan fer certain."

Rahne shrunk back as Dani's face darkened in anger toward her. "Illyana is my friend, and a part of our team. I do not want to hear you speak of her that way again! Do you understand me?"

Rahne looked like she was about to cry. Dani had never raised her voice to her before, and it scared her. "Yes ma'am." Rahne nearly sobbed out.

Dani took pity on her and ruffled her hair and kissed her forehead before she finished tucking her in. "It's ok, it's just that Illyana is my… special friend, and I don't want anyone talking bad about her."

"I thought I was yuir special friend." Rahne whimpered.

"You are carrot top. I love you like you were my own flesh and blood."

"Like a sister?" Rahne questioned. Her voice was getting softer, as she was rapidly falling asleep.

"Or a daughter." Dani clarified. "You are very special to me Rahne, and I don't want that to change."

"Why would ye worry bout that?" Rahne slurred, her medicine nearly putting her completely to sleep.

"No reason." Dani smiled sadly before patting Rahne on the head, and leaning in to kiss her again before getting up to leave.

"Ye smell like her." Rahne mumbled as sleep finally overcame her.

Dani blushed hotly before turning toward the door. She stopped at the entrance and turned once more to make sure Rahne was asleep. As she left, she turned off the light and closed the door.

"How is she?" Illyana asked as her arms encircled Dani from behind. Dani smiled as she felt her lover's lips feather across her exposed shoulder. She was dressed in a baggy sweater that left her neck and shoulders exposed. Her legs were covered by her uniform, she had not had a chance to change since she and Illyana returned from their morning tryst.

"I'm all sweaty still." Dani mumbled in weak protest as Illyana molded herself onto her back.

"That did'nt bother you this morning." Illyana reminded her of how they had made love for several hours out in the cold after they had run six miles.

"Besides," Illyana moaned sexily in Dani's ear as she lightly bit it. "I like you all dirty."

Dani laughed quietly as she wrapped an arm behind her to cradle her lover tighter to her. She was thoroughly enjoying what Illyana was doing to her and did not seem to care that they were in the middle of a hallway. "Rahne said I smell like you.."

"Told you she would." Yana replied unconcerned as she slipped a hand into Dani's shirt and began to tweak her taught nipples.

"Oh, Great Spirit's! My room now!" Dani moaned and turned in Illyana's arms, claiming the startled Russian in a fierce kiss. Dani, without breaking contact with her lover, maneuvered them into her room and onto her bed.

"By my ancestors, I can't believe how much I burn for you." Dani moaned between kisses.

"The feeling is so very mutual partner." Illyana muttered as she slipped a hand under Dani's pants and into her panties. She smiled inwardly at Dani's startlingly loud cry. Illyana never had a lover who was so responsive, or giving, as Dani was turning out to be. She hoped that things would be like this forever.

Not wanting to be selfish, Dani roughly tore open Illyana's blouse and began to run her tongue along her sensitive pink nipple, while squeezing and tweaking the other. :_Oh yes: _Illyana thought. :_Very giving:_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"A penny for 'em Dani?" Illyana offered her troubled looking lover as they sat in the danger room booth, guiding the New Mutants through an exercise. A week had passed since they returned, and most of that time had been spent in Dani's room. So far they had avoided any questions, mostly thanks to Sam, but she did not know how long that would last. Earlier in the day, Illyana had returned to her room to find Kitty in a tizzy and getting ready to depart on X-men related business. Kitty had asked her to take care of her pet dragon Lockheed, whom now sat perched upon her shoulders.

Even though Illyana was not part of the team, she had offered to keep her lover company while she guided the exercise below. She knew that Dani was resentful that her power was not a physical one, unlike the rest of her teammates, but she had a feeling that that wasn't what was bothering her.

Dani looked adoringly over at her friend, and lightly cupped her cheek. It felt good having someone care. "I'm wondering if I dare trust the others anymore."

Dani was referring to how the mutants had joined with the White Queen and the Hellions when she and Illyana had accidentally teleported a year into the future. It was a thought that nagged on her the last week whenever she wasn't with her new lover. If the x-men had been to the mansion in that time, she would have talked to Xavier, but they have yet to return.

Illyana sighed, knowing that Dani was dodging her question. For now she would let her figure out her thoughts, but if it went on much longer she would call her on it. They were interrupted by the shrill whine that alerted them to someone's presence at the door. Illyana excused herself, and with Lockheed by her side, went to check the door.

Dani shook her head wearily, it wasn't the only thing weighing heavily upon her. The first day she returned after the fight with the Hellions, she had been having visions of the demon bear that had killed her parents. The bear was a powerful, malevolent spirit, an ancient enemy of her family and people. She hadn't mentioned it to anyone, even her lover. She was afraid that if the bear decided to attack, Illyana would get caught in the cross fire. She knew she would never forgive herself if something like that happened.

:_I wish the professor was here. I never thought I'd admit it, but I need him. All week I've been seeing the bear in my dreams. Each time the image is more distinct. It's close… And it's hungry.:_

_:Illyana knows something is wrong, how could she not? I've woken screaming more than once, and I've said nothing, just let her calm me with her gentle lips and soothing touch. I feel guilty. She just asked me point blank about my feelings, and I dodged it. The bear's malevolence is like the demonic Illyana that I have seen with my powers and in limbo. That part of her frightens me, I think Illyana senses that too. Great Spirit I need to be honest with her, but I won't risk getting her hurt… or worse.:_

_:When this is over, when I have finally killed my enemy, I will tell her everything and do my best to make up for my dishonesty.:_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Enough Yana!" Dani wheezed as she collapsed to the danger room floor. She had just finished another in a series of progressively difficult holographic fights with bears. She was preparing for her enemies imminent arrival in the only way she could.

"About time; you look awful." Illyana chastised her lover.

"You should see the other guy." Dani spoke with forced bravado.

Illyana was getting angry at Dani's constant avoidance of her concerns. They had even started to spend less time in bed over the past couple days, and Dani did'nt seem to notice. "Those were illusions generated by the danger room, a flick of a switch and they'll be as good as new. Can you say the same?"

"I'll be all right." Dani looked away, knowing that they were about to have an argument. She could feel Illyana's frustration at her growing detachment. She couldn't blame her, she would not know how to react if Illyana started to do the same thing, but this was she was doing this to protect her.

Not wanting to fight, Illyana slumped next to her lover and rested her head against her shoulder. "Dani, you've been at this for days, each test harder than the next. What are you trying to prove?"

"Nothing, I just want to make sure that I can pull my own weight without my powers as well as with. Especially since I am one of the team's leaders." Dani hated herself for the lie.

"Makes sense, but bears?" Illyana knew Dani was deceiving her, and she knew that Dani knew how she felt about that. _:She has a reason, I just need to find out what it is.:_

"Next session I'll move on to something a bit harder." Dani spoke as she rose to her feet, turning to offer Illyana a hand up. Illyana allowed her to pull her up, and kept the momentum going until she was in her lover's embrace. She kissed her roughly, letting her anger be shown, but also letting her know that she was not going to give up.

Dani fell into the rough kiss as well, she knew Illyana was hurting, that she was mad. The lovers went to bed and made love for the first time in two days. It was rough and carnal, nothing like the playful tenderness they usually shared. It was harsh and different, but it helped. When they were finally satiated, they lay clutching tightly to each other not wanting to let go.

It would be a while later before Illyana finally feel asleep. Dani remained awake, studying her blonde lover and marveling that she was in her life. Even through this rough patch, they still needed each other. Dani could feel her love starting to grow stronger for the girl wrapped in her arms. She made a mental note to tell her when this was all over.

:_Even after how I've been to her, she still made love to me. She needed to be with me, just as much as I needed to be with her. I'm sorry I made you so angry, you must be hurting that I won't share with you my secrets and fears, even though you confided in me. I know you, that everyone would help if I asked.:_ Dani slowly rose from her bed, gently kissing Illyana before she moved away.

As quiet as possible, she moved to her closet and removed her uniform, and an old bow and set of arrows. The weapons were a gift, passed down to her by her grandfather. They had once belonged to her father, it was fitting that she use them to avenge him.

_:This is something I have to do alone.:_ Dani looked upon her sleeping lover. She rested peacefully on her bed. The sheets had fallen to reveal her bare breasts, rising slowly with each breath. Dani stared mesmerized for a moment by the sight of her lover. She imagined Illyana's steady heartbeat using that to steady her nerves. _:I love you Illyana Rasputin, and when this night is over, I will tell, and show you how much.:_

Dani left her room with one last look at her love. She stealthily made her way through the mansion. Once she was outside she made her way to the acres of forest surrounding Xavier's estate. She thought again of her lover lying in peaceful repose._ :Tonight my love, I prove myself worthy! I am Cheyenne! My father, my ancestors were the proudest warriors of the plains. I will be true to my name and heritage, no matter what! Tonight, I get my revenge:_

Dani was startled suddenly when she felt a warm hand grasp her own. She looked to her side, stunned to find her lover. Illyana was dressed for battle. She wore a warriors uniform, no doubt procured from Limbo; her mystical soul sword was gripped tightly in her other hand.

Looking straight ahead Illyana began to speak. Her voice was confident and brooked no room for argument. "You're about to call out your Demon Bear aren't you?"

"How…"

Illyana cut her off. "I've heard you speak of him before. And you have been fighting bears for the last couple weeks in the danger room. I know why you feel like you have to do this alone. I know you were trying to protect me. I will forgive you your lies and dishonesty because of that."

Illyana turned now to stare into her lover's eyes. "But, damn it Dani I love you! I am not going to stand by and watch you fight such a deadly beast on your own. You aren't alone anymore, whether you feel the same or not you are a part of me, and I will not lose you to this."

"You… you love me?" Dani whispered, happy and shocked at the same time. Illyana nodded curtly. Dani smiled grimly. "I love you too, and I am sorry I did not come to you. You are right, I am not alone. We are one, and we have a debt to repay."

Illyana squeezed Dani's fingers tightly before letting go and adopting a battle stance. "Then call out this beastie of yours. As soon as he is dust we can celebrate our new life."

Dani's spirit soared at Illyana's presumption, she had little doubt that their lives would intertwined from here on out. With renewed determination she called out to her adversary._ :Father, mother, I am no longer alone. I have finally found my other half, and tonight we will avenge you.:_

"Bear! Come butcher of innocents, Danielle Moonstar and Illyana Rasputin summon you! **Show yourself**!"

And show itself the monstrous beast of Dani's nightmares did. Standing on its hind legs it was five times her height, its claws longer than her legs. She gasped, but that was all the pause she gave. Immediately she went into action, not realizing that she was no longer in the forest surrounding Xavier's mansion, and Illyana was no longer by her side.

"DANI!" Illyana screamed as she caught glimpse of the massive bear before it and Dani disappeared. With her heart in her throat she immediately set about casting a seeker spell and readying herself to transport to wherever the beast had taken her lover. _:We just found each other, please dear gods do not let her be lost.:_

Dani lashed out at the bear with her mutant powers, summoning an image of that which it feared most. She was shocked to find an image of herself appear, only to be shredded by the demonic creatures massive paw. Jumping away from its attack she notched an arrow and sent it into the beast's jugular. It should have killed it, but only served to make it angry.

A massive paw swiped her bow from her hand, she moved just in time to miss the brunt of the second. Regardless, she flew ten feet and came crashing to the ground. The bear was upon her in an instant, lifting her toward its gaping maw. Dazed and acting purely on instinct, Dani grabbed an arrow and shoved it through the creature's snout.

The creature howled in anger. Dani wiggled loose of its claw and sprinted to her fallen bow. With the skill and agility of a master hunter she scooped up the bow, notched an arrow, and fired directly into the beast's mouth. The shot was true. Dani watched in grim satisfaction as the bear staggered and crumpled to the ground.

"I don't believe it… I WON! I've slain the demon beast that murdered my parents. At last their spirits are at rest and my nightmare is…" Dani mumbled in disbelief as she walked toward the fallen bear.

Illyana worked frantically, until finally her spell was complete. Dani and the bear once again returned to the forest at Xavier's. Illyana gasped in horror as Dani, obviously under the influence of a spell approached the seemingly dead beast. "DANI NOOOO!"

The great bears eyes opened and locked upon Dani's. Illyana's warning had come too late.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"DANI!" Rahne Sinclair shot up in her bed, awakened by the shout and her own rapport with Danielle.

"Sam! Wake up everyone! Something terrible has happened!" Faster than the eye can follow Rahne Sinclair shifted from human to wolf, and was racing out of the mansion to where she heard the scream.

Sam Guthrie, co leader of the New Mutants, leapt from his bed completely awake. He thanked God that he was a light sleeper as he grabbed a hunting rifle from under his bed and followed Rahne and Bobby Dacosta whom were already racing toward the forest.

The three friends ran as fast as they could, urged on with Rahne's ominous words. "It's Dani! I felt her through our special rapport. There was so much fear, so much pain! An it suddenly all stopped. Sam, I cannae sense anything, I cannae feel her!"

The three doubled their speed when the sound of a piercing wail ripped through the forest. Rahne arrived first followed by Bobby. Illyana was dressed in a strange garb, wailing at Dani's side, covered in her blood.

"Ye Witch! Ye Demon!"

"How could you! After all she has done!"

Rahne transformed into her hybrid wolf form and pounced upon the hysterical Russian. Bobby summoned the powers of sunspot and was prepared to exact revenge on his fallen friend. Illyana, filled with the grief of her loss did not stop Rahne's attack. Not able to control herself, the young werewolf opened her jaws, prepared to bite down upon Illyana's throat.

A single gun shot rang through the air, startling the combatant's and saving Illyana. "Rahne get away from her, Bobby stand down!"

Sam ran toward Dani's body, his gun still pointed at his friends. No one moved as he bent and checked Dani's pulse. "She's still alive! Rahne, get to the mansion, call an ambulance!"

"But, the witch…"

"NOW!" Sam yelled at the top of his lungs. Rahne took off like a bullet toward the house.

Illyana ran to her lover's side, verifying that she was still alive. "Oh god Dani please, you have got to live, please."

Bobby stood still unsure of what to do until Sam told him to follow Rahne and direct the Ambulance toward them. Once bobby was off, Sam removed his coat and draped it over Dani, knowing that she would be in shock and need the warmth. He settled himself next to Illyana, who clutched at her love's hand, unable to control her tears.

"It's gonna be ok girl." Sam mumbled, not quite believing his own words. "It's gotta be…"

To be continued… Eventually!


End file.
